Sasuke loses his innocences
by Sirdotson
Summary: sorry if you grammer police dont like it but its my first fanfic it only rated m for farther in the story


(First off I know there's mistakes this is my first fan fiction)

(Start of chapter 1)

It started off as a normal morning and would be a normal day. At least that's what Sasuke thought was going to happen. When he woke up about an hour ago. But he right now he feels more confident and it's only been an hour and his mother is seems to be nicer then normal.

"Sasuke you said you where hanging out with Naruto today right" Sasuke's mother asked him as he woke up still half asleep.

"Huh...what..." Sasuke mumbled not fully thinking "Oh yeah I did tell Naruto that we could hang out today, we have this video game battle going on to see who's better at dragon ball z games" Sasuke told his mother.

His mother looked at him "I don't care what you are doing I need you out of the house your step father has an attitude today, I don't want you to have to deal with him today your going up tonight anyways so I want you to leave" His mother said with a little bitchy since his step father got her upset.

(Flash back) I should first explain that when Sasuke was two years old his mother and his father got a divorce, they just wasn't happy anymore after Itachi his older brother was a bit of a troublemaker. Soon after that they found him a place to live by hisself.

When Sasuke was six his brother Itachi was an Anbu Black Ops. So he knew some strategies that made decide to join the army. Which then he went to war with the new village. the village of undead Necro-Shinobi. At least that's what everyone thought.

Then Sasuke started to hate his life living with his father. His father always yelled at him, smack him hard, beat him, and mistreat him. So Sasuke decide to disobey his father and get in contact with his mother which he later moved in with. Sense the leaf village got bigger then it was he had to wait for his mothers friend to pick him and his mother up. (End of flash back)

So then Sasuke's friend Shikamaru(who's like his cousin) mother came over in her car and Sasuke and his mother and Shikamaru's mother all hung out for little while but then his mother and Shika's mother asked him if he wanted a ride to the center of the village and Sasuke said sure.

The only reason Sasuke agreed to the ride is because he was meeting Naruto there. "So thanks again for the ride Ms. Nara" Sasuke said with a small attitude because his mother is nagging him.

"No problem Sasuke, your mother told asked me if I could drop you off to meet Naruto here" Ms. Nara said driving and trying not to get distracted.

Sasuke looked out the window on his side as he seen Naruto and the car stops. On the side of the library where Sasuke and his mother both got out of the car.

"Naruto! You idiot! Over here" Sasuke yelled at Naruto in a jokingly tone. Walking toward Naruto with his mother.

"Sasuke be nice to Naruto" Sasuke's mother said a little attitude with him, as she smack him upside the head jokingly.

"Mother it's a joke he knows it, why else would I say it, but I'll call you tonight when I get to dads." Sasuke said to his mother giving her a hug and walking away with Naruto.

"So Sasuke how have you been since the last time I saw you... Teme" Naruto says to Sasuke chuckling a bit as he says Teme.

"Pretty good how have you been... Dobe" Sasuke replies back with a smaller and fainter chuckle. The reason Sasuke's was smaller was because he's emo. He was wearing his almost usual outfit, his straw purple belt but instead of his white robe and gray paints. It was his really dark black robe and really dark black pants.

"I've been good." Naruto replies then looks at Sasuke. "You know You're a emo freak it's like 75 degrees out here and you're wearing all black what the hell when you came back I didn't expect you to go fully emo... And again Teme" Naruto adds.

"Well going out to a Shinobi behavior facility you have no choice but to become emo and depressive" Sasuke says a little annoyed with the fact that really nobody questions his emo ness.

"You know we're going to Kankuro and Gaara's house first then someone else wants to see you, so we'll go to Gaara's have our DBZ fight and then head to Temari's" Naruto says chuckling a bit more and looking at Sasuke.

"Wait no don't say that not Temari not again I remember what happened last time" Sasuke says in horror because last time he saw Temari she always teased him.

Naruto just laughs as he and Sasuke are walking past a bus station and the academy. Sasuke looks at Naruto and then just shakes his head looking like he had made a mistake.

"So I will beat you today Naruto and then you will have to admit I'm better then you at all DBZ games" Sasuke laughs cause he knows this game like he knows his himself and he knows himself too much to scare himself.

"Don't get cocky now Teme that's you're problem, you get to cocky and you try to show off." Naruto says trying to give Sasuke advice about gaming sense he's had a little more experience in gaming.

"I know that is my problem, I noticed that after I left and wasn't cocky when I won everything I was in. Like a question trivia, card games, kick ball, baseball, basketball. So I've stopped being cocky I am saying that because I know I am going to win this" Sasuke says kinda standing his ground but barely when he look at Naruto.

As Sasuke said that they arrived at Gaara's house. Naruto knocked on the door then walked in, then Sasuke followed Naruto in the house."Wait when did Gaara move to the leaf village" Sasuke asked as he was a little puzzled cause he was in the Shinobi behavior facility for almost five long months."Oh he moved in about two months ago when Temari decided to move closer so she could see me more" Naruto replies laughing at Sasuke for the lack of information.

"Gaara Kankuro I have a visitor you might remember" he calls up the stairs because they were obviously on their computers playing an online game call World of Warcraft.

Naruto and Sasuke walk up the stairs, when they got to the top Naruto walks in the room Gaara and Kankuro are in. "Hey Naruto... Oh and hey Sasuke!" Gaara says a little surprised to see Sasuke. "What the hell is wrong with you it's 75 degrees outside and you are wearing all black you emo freak" Gaara say with a chuckle.

"You lier!" Kankuro exclaims when he sees Sasuke as he finally look over from the computer.

"How is he a lier" Naruto and Gaara both ask Kankuro as they both look puzzled.

"He said he'd be dropping by for a visit two weeks ago, he never did so that makes him a lier" Kankuro explains to them.

"I'm not a lier I've been busy with the family shit it really sucks being the only kid that my parents can contact" Sasuke explains to Kankuro because he's never lied to his friends except when he told everyone he doesn't have feelings for Temari which was a lie at the time but he doesn't want anybody to know that.

"So Sasuke are you ready for the battle on dragon ball z: ultimate tenkaihichi" Naruto asks as he starts to set up the Xbox360.

"Well I'm going to need a few warm up rounds to get ready I haven't played this in five months so I'm a little rusty" Sasuke explains to Naruto as he puts in the dragon ball z game.

"Good same here I haven't practiced much lately" Naruto laughed a bit. "So where both have the same problem. He laughs again.

"Naruto I will still win this because I've played it longer. Before I left I tried to get you to play it but you said no" Sasuke said kinda mockingly looking at Naruto.

"Well you had more experience at the time so I didn't want to, you would have always won and you don't get better if you keep getting beat" Naruto explained to Sasuke yet again trying to give him more advice.

Naruto sets it up for two player and sets it up so that Sasuke and him both have five fighters. They start fighting of course Naruto is winning because Sasuke hasn't played it in a little while. But just as Sasuke thought he wasn't ever going to win, he actually won once. But what Naruto didn't tell him was that he took it easy that round cause he seen Sasuke getting upset a bit.

"So are you ready for the real round now that will tell us who is better at DBZ games" Naruto asks as he is all good and ready to start the match. "Or do you want to have another warm up round to get fully prepared" he asked looking at Sasuke.

"Nope I'm ready for the real round I can do this I just did I won with my best team I can do this" Sasuke said with more confidence in his voice. But what he did notice was the look Gaara gave Naruto when he won that round, which would have told Sasuke that he went easy.  
"Ok I'm not going to pull punches I will go all out on this round" Naruto says a little cocky and showy like he always is.

Naruto you should listen to your own advice don't get cocky" Sasuke say laughing knowing that him trying to get Naruto to quit being cocky is like trying to get a monkey not to eat a banana that's in front of him.  
"I know I let my emotions distract me" Naruto explains to Sasuke hoping he hasn't found out that he went easy.

"Oh you mean like when Temari used to say distraction and you'd look straight at her boobs" Kankuro laughed from where he was on the computer.  
"Hey! It wasn't only me it got Sasuke looked too" Naruto tried to defend himself.  
"Hey I only look to see what she was doing. But then I got used to looking over when she said that" Sasuke tries defending him self too.  
(End of chapter 1)


End file.
